Time Travelling and Wrong Redheads
by Drindrak
Summary: While attempting a Time Travel jutsu, Sakura is sent too far into the past. Waking in Suna as a child, she looks for a certain, familiar redhead. And boy, does she find a familiar redhead. The wrong familiar redhead. One five year old Akasuna no Sasori. Slow SasoSaku, slight TobiSaku.
1. Hello, Time Travel

**A/N: Welcome readers, to the first chapter of Time Travelling and Wrong Red-heads. Also known as, TTWR. Enjoy. :P I know I'm not supposed to be writing this... but the plot bunnies, they're evil! Plus, I LOVE SasoSaku stories. SasoSaku is probably my favourite pairing in Naruto, aside from KakuHida.**

**Also, Sakura may seem a bit/majorly OOC, but that's because I don't want her to be a whiny, useless kunoichi in this story. I hope you readers can get over that...**

**Quick Guide:**

"Normal Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"_**Talking... But not ordinary."**_

_**'Thoughts... But not ordinary.'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song, "Hello". Both are owned by their rightful owners. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hello

_I could stick around and get along with you, hello.  
It doesn't really mean that I'm into you, hello.  
You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party.  
Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey.  
Yeah, I think you're cute, but I really you should know.  
I just came to say hello, hello, hello, hello._

"The hand signs are, Rabbit, Boar, Dog, Ox, Dragon, Dragon, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Tiger, Ram. Repeat once more, but replace the first Dragon with Bird." A pink haired teenager muttered to herself, as she read from a small orange scroll. She re-read the signs once more, effectively memorizing them, before unravelling the scroll more, to read the instructions of the jutsu. "...It's empty?! Just hand signs! What the hell! How will I know how this jutsu works!" She rubbed her head in frustration. _'Maybe it's empty because the guy who made the scroll died or something, so he couldn't write the instructions?'_ A more rational part of her brain summarized, causing her to sigh.

"Sakura! Have you finished reading that scroll?" A voice bellowed out from behind her, and she turned to face the golden-eyed fifth Hokage.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura stood, and made her way over to Tsunade. Tsunade held her hand out, asking for the scroll from Sakura. Sakura complied, and placed the scroll in her outstretched hand.

"Good, now, go and find a secluded place to do the jutsu."

"Uh, right! Um... Tsunade-shishou?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What is that scroll for, exactly?" Sakura asked, staring at the orange scroll. Tsunade sighed, and held it up. Unravelling it just a little, Tsunade spoke.

"This, Sakura, is the only time-travel jutsu known to Shinobi. Your mission is to go back in time, and prevent Uchiha Sasuke from leaving Konoha, thus preventing the Fourth Shinobi War." Sakura nodded. _'I guess that explains why there are no instructions...'_

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

"Well, what are you waiting for! Go!" Tsunade shouted, as Sakura jumped up into the trees to find a place to preform the jutsu.

* * *

_** "Time travel, huh? I will not allow this."**_

* * *

After jumping for a few minutes, Sakura stumbled upon a pretty well-hidden clearing. She hopped out of the tree she was in, landing in the centre of the clearing. She gave the clearing a good look-over, sending out a little chakra so to detect any potential enemies. Sensing no-one, and seeing no-one, she nodded to herself. "This is a good spot..." She whispered, before shaking out her hands. Closing her eyes, she started the hand signs. _'Rabbit,-'_ She placed her hands in the right sign, and continued making them all. _'- Boar, Dog, Ox, Dragon, Dragon, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Tiger, Ram, Boar, Dog, Ox, Bird, Dragon, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Monkey, Tiger, Ra-'_ As she started on the last hand sign, someone flickered into the clearing as well, and she started feeling as though something was tugging on her body. Her eyes snapped open, just as she completed the last hand sign, only to see the Akatsuki member named Tobi almost directly in front of her, his Sharingan spinning wildly, his hand stretched out, reaching for her neck. His sudden appearance made her eyes widen, and place too much chakra into the last hand sign. His hand gripped her throat, and she almost screamed when she felt his chakra enter into her system, overpowering the jutsu even more. She saw his visible eye widen, and felt his hand loosen it's hold on her.

"Dammit!" She heard him shout, and watched as his body fell to the ground, seemingly lifeless. A huge wave of fatigue washed over her, and she too fell to the ground. She felt herself moving, and felt something enter her body, causing a large amount of pain. She gasped, her body felt like it was on fire. Her ribcage contracted, making it even harder for her to breathe. After a few more minutes of pain, she allowed herself to fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

_**"This is bad, very bad! Dammit you pink-haired wench, wake up!"**_

* * *

Sakura felt torpid, her body was sore all over, and her head ached furiously. She felt around, feeling what seemed like sand beneath her hands. She struggled to open one eye, only to see blurs of a light tan colour. _'...Where...'_ She thought, slowly picking herself up. She groaned, placing a hand to her head, as her brain screamed at her to stop moving. She fell back into a seated position, waiting out the pain.

Two or three minutes later, the pain had stopped. Sakura ran a chakra encased hand over her more painful bruises, to sooth them. It seemed that she didn't have any cuts or internal bleeding or any fractures. She was surprised to find that she couldn't summon much chakra up. _'Damn, looks like my reserves were cut, and my control has lessened...' _She stood, her knees wobbly and nonsupporting, and stumbled a bit. It was then that she noticed that her clothes were much larger than she remembered. She lifted a hand to her face, and almost shouted. "What the hell!"

She looked around, noting that she was in, what looked like, a well-used training field. Her eyes skittered the ground, looking for a spent kunai or a puddle of water, something she could see her reflection in. _'There!'_ She staggered her way towards a kunai that lay, embedded, in the ground. She grabbed the handle of it with both her hands, and pulled it out of the ground. Taking a deep breath, Sakura stared into the eyes of her reflection. "I'm a kid!" Sakura groaned, trying to figure out how she was a child again. _'It must be a side-effect of the jutsu...'_ Staring back into her reflection, she judged her age. _'I look about five... I can't tell for sure...'_ She thought, turning the kunai in different directions.

_**'I'd say you're about five.'**_ A voice came from the depths of her mind.

"What the hell?! Who are you! Where are you!" Sakura shouted, twisting her head around to pinpoint it's location.

_**'If you shut up, I'd tell you.'**_ Sakura stopped herself from replying. _**'Good. Now, do not respond to me out loud. Just think.'**_

_ 'Alright...'_

_**'Ahem, I am... Well, you Leaf Shinobi know me as Tobi.'**_

_ 'What! Why the hell are you in my mind!'_

_**'That stupid jutsu you did put me in here, after it killed me!'**_

_ '...Wait, so you're dead?'_

_**'My body is.'**_

_'...Your body is? Then, how am I talking to you?'_

_**'My soul is in yours. I am a part of you now.'**_

_'WHAT!?'_

_**'Ugh.'**_ Tobi sighed in her mind. _**'Think of yourself like a Jinchuriki, only instead of a bijuu in you, you have me, an Akatsuki member.'**_

_ 'So I'm like Naruto then?'_

_**'...In a way. Uzumaki can use his tenant's power. I'm not quite sure if you can use mine...'**_ Tobi trailed off, and Sakura could feel his fatigue.

_'You can rest now if you want. ... I'll wake you if anything interesting happens.'_ She could feel a hint of amusement from him.

_**'Interesting by your standards, or my type of interesting?'**_ She heard him barely mumble, meaning he probably was about to pass out.

_'It's weird how I didn't throw a tantrum since he's in my mind.'_ Sakura thought, before realizing that the reason she didn't react like the five year old she was supposed to be, was simply because he was in her mind. "Your damn personality is rubbing off on me..." She muttered, feeling a bit of amusement come from her mind for a few seconds, before it faded. Sakura waited until she couldn't feel anything from Tobi, before getting a good look around. "...I've been here before..." She walked around the training ground's perimeter, and recognized it. "Suna! I'm in Suna!... That means, if I did the jutsu correctly, I should be able to find Gaara!" She shouted happily, before dashing out of the grounds.

-(*Linebreak*)-

Sakura hid, like the shinobi she was, in the shadows of an alleyway. She had run from a furious shop owner, from whom she stole an outfit off of. She panted, having to use the rest of her chakra for the Transformation Jutsu, and to run and conceal her presence. When the shop owner calmed down and returned to his store, she dropped the transformation, and stopped hiding her presence. She examined the clothing clutched tightly in her hands. A high-collared, sky blue top, a pair of orange shorts, which reminded her of Naruto and were a tad to big for her, a mahogany coloured belt with a fools-gold buckle, and a pair of dark blue sandals, much like her ninja kind, but smaller. With a quick look around, she quickly shed her too large clothing, and replaced it with the child sized clothes.

Leaving her larger clothes hidden away in a hole in the ground, along with her headband, in the alleyway, Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. _'You're five now, Sakura... five...'_ With a childish giggle, Sakura dashed from the alley. Most of the adults smiled kindly at her, and moved out of her way as she ran past. A few scowled, but moved as well. Some shinobi, who were passing by, stopped to stare, obviously because of her pink hair. But, Sakura couldn't care less. She was searching for a familiar shock of bright red hair, which she'd only seen on two people from Suna. _'If I was a five year old(1), hated red-head, where would I be...?'_ She thought to herself, scanning the crowds.

-(*Linebreak*)-

After a few more minutes of futile searching, Sakura sighed. She could not, for the life of her, find a single person with red hair! "Who knew that finding a redhead in Suna would be so hard!" She huffed, as she walked into a small playground. She scanned the grounds, and snickered at the sandbox half way across the grounds. "Do they really need a sandbox here?" She laughed to herself. After glancing around the playground once more, she closed her eyes and sighed. Feeling someone stare at her, she opened her eyes. She turned her head, and stared into a pair of brown, almost chocolate-y, coloured eyes. She held the child's gaze for a little more, before he blinked and ran off, blending into the crowd of civilians. "He looked familiar..." She could still see him, and her eyes widened when she saw the child's bob of red hair. "Wait..." _'Gaara has sea-foam green eyes... but...'_ "A-Akasuna no Sasori..." She gasped.

-(*Linebreak*)-

_**'Why the hell did you wake me up!?'**_ She heard Tobi shout at her, after prodding him mentally. She was now sitting on a lone swing in the playground, talking to the soul in her mind.

_'Well, I did say that I'd wake you up if something interesting happened.'_

_**'...Well? What the hell was so goddamn interesting, that you had to wake me up, forty-five minutes after I fell asleep?!'**_

_ 'A five year old, Akasuna no Sasori, that's what.'_ Tobi took a few moments to respond.

_**'...Well... That is interesting...'**_ Sakura nodded.

-(*Linebreak*)-

A much younger, more innocent, Akasuna no Sasori was walking through the village. Of course, he had yet to actually earn the name 'Akasuna', but he liked the sound of it. He thought it flowed well with his given name, Sasori. His grandmother had spoken to him about him joining the Academy next semester, which was in six months. In all actuality, he wasn't sure he wanted to go. Sure, three or four months ago he would have been ecstatic to go, but now...

It wasn't like he had nothing left. His grandmother was teaching him puppetry, and he was trying to convince himself that his parents were still alive, and were going to come home any day now, even though he knew they wouldn't be coming back. They had already been gone for well over a year (2), although their mission was supposed to be a few weeks. He scuffed his feet against the sand; he shouldn't be putting himself down like this. Sighing, he took a left turn, the playground by the training fields being his destination.

Sasori stood at the edge of the playground. His grandmother always told him to make a few friends, but no-one ever wanted to play, or he couldn't find no-one to play with. He looked around the grounds, but there wasn't a single person. He was about to turn and melt back into the crowd, when a bright expanse of colour caught his eye. _'...Who is that?'_ He thought to himself, eyeing the only other kid in the the playground. His eyes strayed towards their head, and he was surprised to see that he or she had pink hair. He couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl, considering that they were wearing boyish clothes, but had a slight feminine look to them. _'A girl. I'm pretty sure that's a girl...'_ He nodded to himself, slightly proud that he figured out her gender. She turned to him, and he caught himself staring into her emerald green eyes, completely mesmerized. A light blush covered his cheeks. He blinked after a moment, and ran off into the crowd.

-(*Linebreak*)-

Sasori could feel himself smiling. That girl in the park made him smile, but he really did not know why. He hadn't smiled like this since his parents left... The thought of his parents almost made him drop his smile. He shook his head, and smiled yet again. He was still running through the crowds, intent on returning home to tell his grandmother. A block away from his house, he slowed down, and came to a stop. He frowned. Tell his grandmother what? That he wanted to become a shinobi, only if that pink-haired girl, whose name he didn't even know, became one too? He sighed. _'I did not think that through.'_ He thought to himself. Maybe he'll tell his grandmother about the girl, and then ask to wait before he gave his answer. Then tomorrow, he would go back to the playground, and see if she's there. Maybe... Maybe they could be friends! Smiling again, he continued on his way home, at a much more subdued pace.

Sasori trudged up the front steps to his home, still smiling, although it was a little smaller than earlier. He hesitated outside the door for a second, before standing tall, and walking in. Closing the door behind him, he called out, "Grandmother, I'm home!" He heard her shout something from the kitchen, and made his way there. Peeking in through the doorway, he spotted his grandmother making something or another by the stove.

"Come in Sasori, don't just stand there." Sasori jumped slightly, before walking in and taking a seat at the table.

"Um... hello, grandmother..." He muttered, staring at the table. She turned the stove off, and made her way to sit next to him.

"What's wrong, munchkin?"

"Oh! Uh, well, you see... Um, uh... I-I saw s-someone in the playground..." He got out, a blush ready to crawl onto his cheeks.

"Oh really? Who was it?"

"Uh, well, I don't know her name- damn." He covered his mouth, knowing he let too much slip out already, judging by the lecherous smirk his grandmother had on.

"Oh-ho? A girl?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, no! I mean, I dunno!" She chuckled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, tell me about her. As much as you know, even though you don't know her name." Sasori nodded, still fighting the small blush that threatened to overcome him.

"Ah, she was wearing a nice blue shirt that com-comple-complemated-" His grandmother cut in,

"Complemented."

"Yeah, that word. It com-ple-mented her hair, which was pink, of all colours! And she wore these orange shorts, but they looked a bit to big on her. Uh, her eyes are this really pretty shade of green!"

"Uh-huh. And parents? Did you see anyone near her?" Sasori shook his head.

"She was alone. And she looked a little dirty, like she hadn't taken a bath in a while."

"Hmm, maybe she's an orphan?" His grandmother wondered out loud.

"Ah, well! I wanted to go back to the playground tomorrow, you know, to see if she's there! A-And maybe we could become friends!" He didn't have any friends, since he was recluse and tended to stay inside.

"Well, hun, why don't we eat, ne? That way, you'll have more energy for tomorrow!" Sasori smiled.

"Sure!"

-(*Linebreak*)-

Sakura groaned, blinking open her eyes. The early morning sun beat down on her. She wondered briefly where she was, before remembering the events from yesterday. She stood from her spot in the alley, where she left her larger clothes. Last evening and most of the night was spent conversing with the soul in her mind, trying to think up a good back story. Apparently, she was now an orphan, who couldn't remember much about her parents. She had no friends, had ran off from the orphanage, and was now just sleeping wherever. And, in case she could end up using Tobi's Sharingan, she had a back up story for that as well. Since said Akatsuki member was still asleep, she decided to go back to the playground.

After about ten minutes of walking, she ended up back at the playground. It was still quite early for children to be out and playing, which means Sakura could "play" by herself. She was going to run around, acting the part of a child, while subtly increasing her chakra reserves. She'd work on control some other time. She stretched a little, before channelling a tiny amount of chakra to her feet, in case any shinobi were around. Taking a breath, she started running around wildly, tripping every now and then, because she wasn't used to such small legs.

Sakura panted, and fell onto her back, by the swing. She had spent the last hour or so just running. She had a number of scrapes, bruises, and cuts from her tripping every five minutes. Her head rested in a patch of shade, while her body laid out in the sun. She stretched out fully; a small, satisfied smile on her face. Her face was slightly red from exertion, and sweat trickled down her brow. She heard light, childlike footsteps, but ignored them.

"You shouldn't sleep there, ya know."

-(*Linebreak*)-

Sasori ate his breakfast a little quicker than usual, wanting to get to the playground early. "Slow down, munchkin! You'll choke!" He slowed a little; finishing pretty soon afterwards.

"I'm finished granny! Can I go now?" He fidgeted in his seat, wanting nothing more than to run out of the room.

"One second, one second. I need to got to the Kazekage anyways, so we'll go together." Sasori pouted, but nodded.

"Fine." He stood from his seat, and ran to the front door. He slipped on his sandals, and tapped his foot impatiently. Only a few seconds passed before his grandmother came out from the kitchen, but it felt like minutes to him.

"Okay, hun. Let's go." He opened the door, and bounded down the stairs. His grandmother chuckled and walked out as well.

-(*Linebreak*)-

"Grandmother! Hurry up!" Sasori shouted, waving, a few feet ahead of her. He shifted from foot to foot. He hated waiting so much.

"How about you run ahead. I'll catch up later, hun!" Sasori smiled, and ran off through the crowds. It was about seven in the morning, and not that many civilian children were out. The children going to the Academy were out, grumbling on their way to the school. Sasori ran past them, weaving in and out of the crowd. _'What if she's not there?..'_ He thought, slowing down a little.

Sasori stopped just inside of the playground. He panted, and looked around. He frowned. _'...I guess she isn't here yet...'_ He sighed, and looked around the playground once more. "Wait..." His eyes stopped on a figure laying on the ground by the swing. "Is that her?" He looked behind him, but didn't see his grandmother. Shaking his head, he started forward.

He quickly ended up by the figure's feet, and he immediately saw her pink hair. He smiled. _'It is her!'_ Taking a deep breath, he said, "You shouldn't sleep there, ya know?" He snickered when she jumped up into a defensive stance.

"W-What?" She stuttered, her eyes looking around wildly, before they settled on him.

"Oh, uh... Sorry for waking you. It's just, you might get sun burn from laying in the sun... That's what my grandmother says." She blinked, before nodding.

"Ah, thanks..." Sasori shifted to his right, and smiled a little.

"Sasori. That's my name, uh, what's yours?"

"I'm Sakura." The girl- Sakura, he reminded himself- said, as she stared at her feet. "Um, Sasori?"

"A-Ah, yeah?"

"Uh, why did you come talk to me?" She muttered. Sasori blushed lightly.

"Oh, I just came to say hello..." He stared into her eyes.

"Well, hello Sasori." She smiled.

"Hello, Sakura..."

* * *

**A/N: End! Alright, hope y'all enjoy this. Okay, this is a slow SasoSaku story, so no romance for quite a while. Ah, the next chapter will be up in a few weeks. I want this story's chapters to be around 3'000 words or more.**

**Before you readers mack on me for complete OOC-ness, remember, Sakura is, like, a 16 year old trapped in a five year old's body. And Sasori is five, so he isn't a mass-murderer. Yet. He's just starting to learn puppetry, so he can't do that just yet either.**

**(1) Sakura is assuming that, if she was to find Gaara, which she didn't, he would be the same age as her.**

**(2) It hasn't been told exactly when Sasori's parents disappeared, but since he still remembered them as a five year old, I assumed that they must have left when he was three or four.**


	2. Monster, Sharingan

**A/N: Here is the second chapter to Time Travelling and Wrong Red-heads! Hope you readers enjoy!**

**And people, I know my Naruto Facts. Some people reading might have been confused by the last chapter, where I said Sasori's parents "disappeared". Note that that was written in Sasori's POV, and he does not yet know that his parents were killed by Sakumo Hatake in this story. I believe that Chiyo doesn't tell him their dead until he's graduated the academy. But that's me.**

**Quick Guide:**

"Normal Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

"_**Tobi Talking."**_

_'**Tobi's Thoughts.'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song, "Monster". Both are owned by their rightful owners. I only own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Monster

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before_

_She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby_

_We might've - not really sure, don't quite recall_

_But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah_

_That boy is a monster_

_M-M-M-Monster_

* * *

Sakura smiled politely to the redhead, but in her mind she was freaking out. _'Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?!'_ She heard something akin to snickering come from the back of her mind. _'Shut it.'_ She thought with a mental glare. She tore her gaze from Sasori, and looked around. The village was different than she remembered. Then again, villages do tend to change after a couple of years.

"-kura. Sakura? Are you okay?" She heard him say, causing her to snap out of her daze.

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine."

* * *

-(*Linebreak*)-

* * *

Sasori stared at her. She had looked away from him a few minutes ago. However, when he asked her what was wrong, she claimed that she was fine. He knew that that was a lie. _'Girls are so weird.'_ He thought, giving her a bored stare. "...I wonder where my grandmother is..." He mumbled, turning to the entrance of the playground._'She said she'd be right behind me...'_ He stared at the growing crowd of civilians, but couldn't spot her.

Shaking his head, he turned back to Sakura. Her eyes were wide, and they were darting around. He huffed, and reached out to her. "Sakura? What's wrong? And don't say you're fine, because I can see you're not." She didn't respond to him, making him pout angrily. He retracted his hand, and spun on his heel, almost crashing right into the person standing behind him. "Ow..." Rubbing his nose, he looked up, into the face of his grandmother. With a smile, he excitedly exclaimed, "Grandmother! What took you so long!"

* * *

-(*Linebreak*)-

* * *

_'Dammit. Dammit!'_ She had heard him mumbling about his grandmother, and that caused her to freak out more. _'I can't see her! She might know-'_

_**'What are you, an idiot? You technically don't exist to... err, who are you talking about?'**_ Tobi's voice piped up unexpectedly.

_'Sasori's grandmother.'_ Nothing from him. _'Chiyo-baa-sama?'_

_**'Oh! Her. Yeah, you technically haven't met her yet. As such, she does not know who you are.'**_

_ 'So I'm just supposed to act like she's not dead? Do you know how hard that is?!'_ She heard Sasori ask her something, but she was paying more attention to the voice in her head.

_**'No, you act as if she never died in the first place.'**_

_'Again, do you know how hard that is!?'_

_**'Nope. But you better brighten up.'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'She's standing right in front of you. Oh, remember, you don't know her, she doesn't know you.'**_

Sakura came back to reality, just in time to hear Sasori exclaim happily. Sakura took a few deep breaths, and smiled shakily. Taking a step back, she looked up to Chiyo's face. She was slightly younger but obviously still the same old woman she knew, and was flicking her eyes continuously between her and Sasori. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Grandmother, Grandmother! This is the girl, her name's Sakura!" Chiyo looked down at Sasori, and smiled. Then, she turned to Sakura. Something about the smile Chiyo gave her made warning bells go off in her head.

"Well. You were right Sasori! She is cute! You two would be perfect together! Haha, I can see my great-grandchildren now!" Sasori stared at Chiyo for a second, before turning bright red and denying everything. Sakura blushed a little, and groaned in her head. _'She's just as lecherous as when I first met her!'_

_**'Yeah, well, you do attract that type.'**_

_ 'Oh shut it you!'_

* * *

-(*Linebreak*)-

* * *

Sakura watched Chiyo and Sasori interact. To her it was odd. The lecherous old woman and a future kage-killer/ mass-murderer bicker back and forth about how cute she was. She frowned. They seemed to have forgotten her. Figuring that Chiyo wouldn't notice, since she was heatedly bickering with a five year old, she sent out a bit of chakra and scanned for any threats. As her chakra reached out for others, one in particular stood out. It was a shinobi's, and he or she was trying to hide it. Sakura tilted her head, and looked up to where they were, which was on top of the building behind Chiyo. Just as she was about to reel her chakra back in, the shinobi's chakra flickered maliciously, and Sakura reacted without thinking. She grabbed a particularly large rock from the sand, and hurtled it above Chiyo, intercepting a kunai aimed for the old woman's head. It was then that Sakura noticed that Chiyo had her own kunai in hand, and was ready to deflect it. _'Uh-oh'_

_**'Uh-oh is right! You stupid girl! You've pretty much blown our cover!'**_ Sakura winced slightly, and was glad that Chiyo wasn't even looking in her direction yet.

_'...Tobi... can you force activate the Sharingan?'_

_**'...Yes, I guess I can. Let me guess, you want to blame it on Uchiha-genes?'**_

_ 'Yes! It'll work!'_ She could feel him roll his one eye at her from her mind.

_**'Fine, I'll get it done. Cover your eyes, pretend you're in agony or something. This will take a minute or two.'**_Sakura nodded, and grasped at her eyes as Chiyo turned to look at her. Sakura, through the cracks in her fingers, watched as one of the Suna ANBU or what they called themselves, she didn't know, appeared and started talking to Chiyo. A burst of pain forced her to her knees.

"Sakura! Are you alright!" Sasori shouted, as he ran towards her. Sakura fell onto her side, landing roughly on the ground, writhing in not-so-fake agony.

_'Tobi, what are you doing?!'_ Sakura screamed in her mind, as chakra flooded into her eyes, causing actual bouts of pain.

_**'Forcing the Sharingan to activate by flooding my chakra, which knows how to activate it, into your eyes. It'll only hurt for a few more minutes. I am only going to activate the first tomoe. I'm almost finished.' **_Sakura grit her teeth together, and nodded, more at Tobi than Sasori. Chiyo put her kunai away, as the Suna equivalent of ANBU disappeared and a few more appeared to capture the shinobi. Chiyo quickly walked up to Sakura and try to pry her hands off her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I need to see what is wrong with your eyes!" Sakura didn't notice the honorific attached to her name. She shook her head, and pulled away from the older woman.

"No, no, no, no! It hurts, it hurts!" She said, gripping her eyes harder. _'Good god that hurts you bastard!'_

_**'Uh... we have a problem.'**_

_ 'What?!'_ Sakura practically growled at him.

_**'...I may have gone a bit far and included my Mangekyou.'**_

_ 'Oh, well that certainly explains why my eyes are bleeding!'_ Sakura hissed sarcastically in her mind to him.

_**'Hey, at least I got them activated.'**_

_'Wait, them? I thought you only had one Sharingan eye.'_ She could just see him palming his face in exasperation. With a sigh, his voice floated through her mind.

_**'You do realize that to have one Sharingan, I had to originally have two, right?'**_ She huffed, but had no response for him.

"Sakura-chan, I need you to remove your hands from your eyes." Chiyo said worriedly, breaking through to her.

_**'You can remove your hands now, I've finished.' **_Sakura panted, and nodded. She slowly moved her bloody hands from her eyes. Chiyo took in a short breath, and another bout of bloody tears fell from Sakura's eyes. A warped looking shuriken faded slowly from Sakura's now crimson eyes, being replaced by three spinning comma shapes. Two of the three comma shapes in each eyes folded in on themselves, leaving only one rotating around in her eyes.

"G-Grandmother, what is that?" Sasori asked, and Sakura flicked her eyes over to him.

"I'm tired..." Sakura mumbled, her eyes drooping. She was feeling the after effects of chakra exhaustion. The Sharingan in her eyes faded into her original green. Chiyo, who was still holding onto Sakura's arms, grabbed her unconscious body as it fell.

* * *

-(*Linebreak*)-

* * *

Sasori was bickering with his grandmother. Honestly, why did she always have to pick on him when he said he thought a girl was cute? Then again, why was she bickering with him, a five year old, in the first place? As he was about to counter another lecherous thing his grandma said, a rock suddenly flew over her head, hitting something or another that was flying towards them. He then realized that his grandmother had a kunai out, and had been ready to deflect whatever it was. The Suna ANBU, or whatever they were called, he really didn't know or care to find out their name, appeared on the roof across from them. A masked shinobi appeared, and said something to his grandmother. His grandmother was turned to him, so Sasori decided to check on Sakura. The shinobi next to his grandma disappeared. Sakura was gripping her eyes, and looked to be in pain. As she fell to her knees, he shouted out,

"Sakura! Are you alright!" He ran closer to her. She fell onto her side from her kneeling position after a second, writhing in pain, and Sasori stopped moving. He didn't know what to do! His grandma went to Sakura's side, and murmured to her to remove her hands from her eyes.

"No, no, no, no! It hurts, it hurts!" He heard her shout out. He stepped forwards a bit more, and grandmother asked her once more to remove her hands. This time she nodded, and what looked like tears of blood fell from her now uncovered eyes, and he tried looking into them. Sasori was expecting her mesmerizing emerald green eyes, but her eyes were crimson red with a weird shuriken shape in them. The weird shuriken then faded, and three swirling comma shaped things appeared in her eyes. Sasori turned to his grandmother. "G-Grandmother, what is that?" He turned back to Sakura, and he ended up staring directly into her crimson eyes, which, he noticed, now only had one swirling comma shape in them.

"I'm tired..." Sakura mumbled. Her eyes drooped, and, before they closed, Sasori saw her eyes turn back into their original emerald colour. Sakura fell into unconsciousness, his grandmother catching her prone form. His grandma turned to him with a slight frown.

"Come on Sasori, we should get her home. It's closer than the hospital." Sasori nodded, and grabbed onto the hem of his grandmother's shirt. He stared at Sakura's face, which seemed to scrunch up every few seconds. He turned away from her.

"Will we call a doctor?" Sasori asked, staring up into Chiyo's face. She shook her head.

"Don't worry. Sakura-chan is only suffering from chakra exhaustion." Sasori blinked, becoming confused at his grandmother's response.

"But she was bleeding earlier!"

"Don't worry, munchkin. She'll be fine." Sasori did not respond, becoming lost in his thoughts. _'What if Sakura-chan doesn't wake up? Oh no, what if she dies because grandmother was wrong! Aw, I would be sad... __she's my only friend... oh, we're home!'_ Sasori looked up at their home, silently wondering how long he'd been thinking for. His grandma rushed inside, and Sasori followed close behind. Chiyo went to one of their extra rooms, and lay Sakura onto the bed in there. Sasori entered in as well, staring solemnly at Sakura.

"What now, Grandmother? Will Sakura be alright?"

"Yes, she should be fine. For now, we wait."

* * *

-(*Linebreak*)-

* * *

Sakura awoke in a field a few moments later. But it was a really odd field, the grass was black, the sky was dark grey, and the moon above her was glowing red. She sat up, feeling as though she was moving through syrup, and looked around. She frowned when she realized that no one was in her field of vision.

_**"Welcome to your mind."**_ She jumped forward, and turned to see Tobi sitting on a circular object that was crimson in colour. There was another next to it, and his feet were placed on it.

"What do you mean, my mind?" Tobi rolled his visible eye.

_**"I meant what I said. Welcome to your mindscape. This is the reflection of your thoughts, dreams, and the way you feel. It used to be an ordinary field- the sky didn't really change though- and the moon used to be normal as well. But my presence has influenced it to change a few colours."**_ Sakura looked around, and nodded.

"I see... Why is the moon red, and what are you sitting on because I swear it is staring at me." She stated, pointing at the object. Tobi chuckled, and slid off the object.

_**"The moon being red signifies the manifestation of the Mangekyou Sharingan, and I was sitting on your new eyes."**_ The objects contorted and twisted, before the three comma shapes of the Sharingan appeared on them. They looked directly at Sakura, never moving from her.

"Um... That's sort of creepy." She started sluggishly walking closer to Tobi unknowingly, and the eyes followed her every movement.

_**"Yes, well, that's what I called you in here for."**_ Sakura raised a brow, and tilted her head slightly to look up at him. It was then that she realized that she was no longer five years old, and instead was back in her teenage body. Getting over her surprise quickly, she asked,

"You brought me here?" Tobi nodded, and jumped back up onto the eyes. "Wait, how can you move so fast?"

_**"It's just because I called you in here, and you did not discover this place through meditation."**_ He said, looking down to her. He raised a foot up, and then slammed it down onto the eyes.

"Ugh!" Sakura shouted in pain, and grabbed for her face. Tobi frowned under his mask, not that Sakura could tell, and cursed.

_**"I thought so. It was too soon to activate these."**_ He jumped back down, and placed his hand against the eyes. He pumped his chakra into them, soothing them. Sakura visibly sagged in relief, and moved her hands back down to her sides.

"T-Too soon?" Tobi nodded, but didn't look at her.

_**"Yes, too soon. What I did to activate these in you was a method I shouldn't have used. I literally changed a part of your genes, Sakura."**_ He moved his hand away from the eyes, and turned to look at her. Sakura's green eyes widened.

"You changed my genes?"

_**"Part of them. If you hadn't reacted to that shinobi, the genes would have changed anyways, just at a much slower and milder pace. You wouldn't have felt any pain like you did when I forced them to change."**_ He sighed. _**"You might not have noticed yet, but when you awaken, your eyesight will be a bit blurrier. You'll still be able to see, just not as far as you would if you hadn't begged me to activate the Sharingan."**_ Sakura stared at him.

"...Will I still be able to be a shinobi?" Tobi chuckled again.

_**"Yes, you would still be able to become a shinobi. You would just suck at recon, or anything that would require you to look far into the distance, until your Sharingan reactivates the way it was supposed to in the first place."**_ Sakura blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean "reactivates"?"

_**"Well, for now you'll be able to get up to the first tomoe if you really try, but to get back to the third **__**and the Mangekyou, you'll need an extreme life or death situation happen to either you or someone you care a lot about, like every other Uchiha needs to just activate the first two."**_ Sakura nodded in understanding, before noticing that everything was getting darker, and it was even harder to move.

"Wait, what's happening?" Tobi raised a brow- not that Sakura could tell, before chuckling once more.

_**"You're waking up."**_

* * *

-(*Linebreak*)-

* * *

Sakura groaned a little as she woke. Her entire body felt heavy and sore- one of the many after-effects of chakra exhaustion. She willed her eyes open, and ended up staring at a sand coloured ceiling. Her healing chakra had already begun to sooth her soreness. The door to the room opened up, and Sakura struggled to turn her head to see who came in. Chiyo walked in, Sasori and an unknown man behind her. The unknown man had somewhat spiky black hair with his bangs, aside from the two framing his face, pulled back into a ponytail. Sakura tried to see the colour of his eyes, but she couldn't see any part of them other than a blotch of orange. _'I guess Tobi was right when he said I would have blurry eyesight...'_

_**'What, did you think I would lie about that?'**_

_'Well... yeah.'_

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're awake."

"...ah..." Sakura rasped out, and a glass of water appeared in front of her face. She blinked, and grabbed it. She downed it quickly, wiping her mouth once she finished. "Thanks." She whispered, and the empty glass was taken from her. The older woman walked across the room, and placed the cup on a table by what Sakura presumed was the washroom. Chiyo smiled, or at least Sakura thought she did, as she had stopped squinting and couldn't see her properly from the angle she was at.

"So... Sakura-chan. Do you know who your parents were?" Sakura blinked, and nodded.

"Un! Momma was nice, but I don't remember much about papa." Chiyo sighed. The unknown man walked closer, and Sakura definitely knew she seen him somewhere. He cleared his throat.

"Do you remember what colour his hair was? Or his eyes?" Sakura nodded slowly. _'They're trying to connect me to the Uchiha clan.'_

"Yeah, papa had black hair and his eyes were really dark, but sometimes they were red! Oh, and these really pretty and hypnotizing swirly shapes appeared in them!" _'If that didn't confirm any doubts, I don't know what would.'_

"I... see." The man said. He moved a bit closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sakura looked at Sasori from the corner of her eyes, and saw him subtly glaring at the man.

_**'I know him!'**_ Tobi's voice burst in unexpectedly, and Sakura repressed the urge to jump.

_'Who is he?'_

_**'The Third Kazekage.'**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter~**

**Now. I know some of you readers may have a problem with me giving Sakura the Sharingan, but I did have a poll up for a while. That poll gave me two votes for "You're the author, you decide" and three votes for "Yes." And no one voted for no... so now Sakura has the first stage of the Sharingan. But she cannot activate the Mangekyo until she has all three tomoe (the comma shapes), and has someone close to her almost die/die/get severely injured.**

**My puppy has an inspirational message for every one of you out there. Here's what he typed: "hiswsssssssssssssssssssswwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww vsbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbq5qw".**

**Wasn't that just beautiful? :D Anyways, look forwards to the next chapter!**


	3. Universal AN

I am, once again, terribly sorry. This A/N is Universal for all my stories.

My laptop has just gone through an extremely bad breakdown, causing me to restore it to its factory default settings.

I am typing this note on my tablet. I do have the means to update my stories, but certain ones will take longer. I am including a list here detailing the ones I can update as soon as possible.

* * *

1. So an Uzumaki Delves Into a Scroll can and will be updated soon.

2. Uchiha? I'm not Obito! will probably be updated every two or so weeks now. Answers to the current chapter's questions will be answered upon the release of the next.

3. For Lack of an Awesome Title may be updated soon.

4. Undone will be updated eventually.

5. NarutOni: Mission to the Mansion will take about a month to be updated.

6. Naruto has a What! will be updated soon.

7. Time Travelling and Wrong Redheads is unlikely to be updated, as I am focusing on my other stories first. The rest of the stories mentioned here on out are also unlikely to be updated.

8. Survival Guide to Surviving Hogwarts.

9. Saving the World's Sanity.

10. Shinobi: Edogawa Conan.

11. We're Getting Nowhere.

Hopefully you guys will stick with me through this.


End file.
